Seeing you again
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in NM.She goes on to get a scholarship at harvard. She fnds out that new beginnings aren't easy when edward is still there. Will they get back togeter? Who is the blonde on Edward's arm?
1. Spilling coffee on her is better than hi

1**Hey guys.**

**I enjoy writing these stories with Edward and Bella meeting after the break up.**

**So to satisfy my writing need, here's another break up/ make up story? Will they make up?**

**Read and find out!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

Anything can change in six months. People can change over the period of six months. That statement has never be more true when it comes to me. I changed over six months. I was altered from being this happy seventeen year old girl with this amazing guy who she thought loved her to being a lifeless seventeen year old girl with a broken heart. They say that break ups are tough but did those people ever have their heart broken by their first and only true love that they had planned a whole life with? And After six months I gave up hope that he was coming back.

See, I was in love with this one guy. Just one. And I would do anything for him. And I thought he felt the same way for me.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him. But I still let myself believe that maybe he didn't care. Maybe he love me anyways. I knew he could never love someone as plain and normal as me, btu I believed he did. I can remember the day he left with perfect clarity. And when I unlock the door in my mind where that memory exist, I 'm left with nothing but pain. There's this hole in my chest. That's where my heart use to be. Before it was broken and taken away. And now without him I am not the same. I'm oblivious to the world around me. I don't notice the people near me or the colors of the sky. I feel like I am constantly trapped in a black room with no way of escaping or breaking free.

I started studying more and making sure my homework was perfect before even considering turning it in. Not because it mattered but because I didn't want any free time. I didn't want any time left for my ming d to unlock that door and unleash the worst memory that was burned inside my head. Because when I did think about my last memory of him, I was left with the same annoying question. What did I do to lose him? And every time I had the same answer come to me.

I was weak and fragile. He was strong...brave...gorgeous. The list goes on and on. He deserved the best. The one who could stand next to him and feel like she wasn't odd. And when he left I couldn't stop thinking what do I do now? He was my everything. My future. My life. What was I suppose to do without him? I had planned my whole life and how long I was going to be able to be with him. Forever. Until he left, of course. And I wanted to talk to someone about it. But I couldn't. Who would believe me if I told them that my ex-boyfriend was a vampire?

Eventually I had Harvard University looking At me for a scholarship thanks to all my studying and hard work. Charlie had insisted on me taking the scholarship. After hours of hearing him talk about all the great things I could experience and how excellent my education would be, I caved and agreed to take the scholarship. But I couldn't really make myself believe that I was going to Harvard University

just to get my father off my back. Some part of me wanted to go. It was like a new beginning waiting for me.

I stood infront of my bedroom window just staring at it. I knew it would be a long time before I could dream about him crawling through it again. "Bella," My father said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. And I know...that these past couple of years have been hard. But I admire how you have changed your life around for the better." I want to snort at his words. Yeah, I changed for the better, alright. I was dead inside and was still in love with a guy that didn't love me. "I sure am going to miss you honey." He whispered in a hard voice. I looked over to my loving dad and saw that he was getting teary eyed.

I pulled him into hug and tried to cheer him up. "Ah, we're not even at the airport and you're already getting sad on me." I joked. Charlie let out a half cry/ half laugh. "Come, on. Renee and Phil. are waiting downstairs." He said as he grabbed my bags. My mother and Phil had flown out from Phoenix to help me get my dorm set up. I hated that they had to leave home just for me but my mom insisted that it was no big deal.

My mother rode in the back of the car with me while Phil and Charlie rode up front. It was kind of odd seeing the two of them talking to each other. I could still feel the tension in the air. My mother kept her eyes on me as we drove to the air port. When ever I would ask her what was wrong she would break down saying, "I'm just so proud of you, honey. I always dreamed of this day but I never thought it would be this hard!" That's when I pull her into a hug just like with Charlie and tell her how much I was going to miss her. "Mom, I'll visit you and Charlie every holiday." I tried. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

She stuck her hand in her purse and started searching for something. 'We got you a going away present. It's something to help keep us all in contact." She smiled as she pulled out a cell phone. I rolled my eyes at her. "You have unlimited text and talk. This way we can call you anytime!" She cheered. I held the little black slider in my hands. Great. They can call when ever they want. Not that I didn't love them all it's just that my mother can talk forever!

The plane ride wasn't so bad. I just looked out my window the whole flight while my mom prattled about college life and how much I was going to love it. I nodded and "mhm." at the right time so she knew I was listening. Charlie was getting the rental car while my mother took me to get something to eat. It had been at least four or five hours since breakfast and I was starving. Renee continued with her college stories as I ate. And like on the plane I nodded and agreed with whatever she was saying.

Charlie and Phil were talking about baseball when my mother brought up a conversation with me. "Honey, You've been quieter lately. I knew what happened a couple of years ago really upset you, but I promise it will get better." She said as she stroked my hair. I was really hoping to avoid this conversation. "Mom, I don't think it will. I loved him and...I don't know. I'm hoping College will be my fresh start." I forced a smile. She smiled back and kissed my forehead. I gasped as we pulled into the campus.

It was teeming with teenage life. Their were other students with a bunch of bags and forms in their hands. Charlie and Phil unloaded the car as Renee and I went to get my dorm key and information. I was kind of nervous about who my roommate would be. 'Um...can you tell me if my roommate has checked in?" I asked the lady standing behind he long desk. She flipped through some pages and typed on her keyboard and then Finally said, "Um...Looks like she hasn't came yet. She should arrive soon." She promised.

Charlie and Phil had a silent competition between the two of them to see who could carry the most up the stairs to my dorm. I giggled as I saw Charlie rub his back. Phil on the other hand was moving at a quick pace and kept throwing Charlie death glares. "Men will be men." My mother chuckled as she guided me toward my room. My heart was beating a little bit quicker than normal as I place the key in the hole. I slowly opened the door. My jaw dropped as I walked in. The dorm was in excellent shape. My room had two beds in it and two dressers. And there was a little desk positioned in the corner.

"Would you look at this view!" My mother called from the living area. I peeked out the window and saw a little water fountain and a tone of flowers. It was a garden. I had to admit that the view was absolutely amazing. Renee helped me set my things up while Phil and Charlie went and got dinner. We spent about an hour or two just talking and eating our dinner. Renee had bagged up all the trash and thrown it away before coming to say goodbye. "I'll miss you, Bells." My father sad as he hugged me. Phil lightly patted me on the head and hugged me and my mother...well, she just cried.

After my parents left, It was pretty quiet. I had got my shower and decided to read a little before bed. I was tucked underneath my covers and had my _Whuthering Heights _book in my hands. I was pretty calm until a loud crash came from the living area and made me jump.

**What do you think?**

**Review!**


	2. You idiot!

1**Hey, guys.**

**I love your reviews**

**Keep reviewing!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view.**

My heart was racing as I waited by my door. Should I call the police? What do I do? My sweaty palm rested on the door knob as my breath trembled. I slowly cracked the door and saw nothing. "Ow. This sucks." I heard a familiar female voice. Without thinking about it, I slung open the door and looked over the couch. I saw a mess of brown hair and a body covered in suitcases. I jumped over the couch, with out falling for once, and started pulling the boxes and bags off of her. "Angela?" I asked in shock.

She stood up and straightened out her clothes. "Yes?" She said. She looked up at me through her glasses and gasped. "Bella!" She jumped at me and hugged me. 'Oh my god! I can't believe this!" She squalled. For one second I was distracted by her behavior because it reminded me the way Alice use to act. "I know! I'm so happy you're my roommate!" And I genuinely was happy. Now I didn't have to have that awkward first introductions to someone I have never met before. I finally felt happy.

I helped Angela put all her stuff away, which took hours. "Hey, how come your parents didn't come up?" I asked. I know my mother wouldn't leave after We had dinner. "Well, they wanted to but I really didn't want them driving home so late at night so I told them I would call them tomorrow. Oh, Speaking of tomorrow. Why don't we go and tour around campus?" She asked. I thought about that for a second. "Yeah, That would be great!" If I was going to give this new beginning a shot I was going to have to start hanging out with friends.

Angela had fallen asleep and I'm guessing it's from her long day. I was about to turn off my lamp when I saw my phone flash red. I slid the screen up and saw that I had twenty missed calls from mother. It was nearing mid night and I didn't want to wake her so I cut my phone off and plugged it up to charge.

I was having this dream. A dream I had had many times before tonight. I knew it was just a dream but it felt so real! I was hanging off the side of a cliff. Barely hanging on with one hand. My heart was pounding as I knew I was going to die. I looked down at the rough waters and jagged rocks. That was a big mistake. They say never look down and I did. The waters were raging in anger. The sky was black. My hand was starting to slip but then I caught sight of someone standing in front of me.

"Edward! Oh, Edward. Help me! Please! Don't let me fall!" I begged. He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hand. I thought he was going to pull me up but instead he whispered, " I don't want you anymore." And then he let my hand go and I was falling into the rocks. That's when I gasped and jumped out of bed. "Oh, good. You're up!" Angela said as she tied her shoe. I tried to force a smile and calm my breathing. "Are you alright?" She asked in a panicky tone. When I didn't answer, she continued. "Bella, I know you had a bad dream." She whispered as she came to sit next to me on my bed.

I hid my face in my hands and breathed hard. She knew. "You said his name all night long." She whispered. It was hard to admit it. And I hated admitting it. "Look, I know what he did was really hard for you. I know how much you loved him. But...I'm hear if you need me." She re assured me. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Angela. It's just hard. Letting go. You go from seeing someone everyday to not seeing them at all and it's...hard." was all I can say. "I'm starting to see how that feels." She chuckled as she pointed to her cell. Ben was calling.

I gave Ang some privacy and went to take a shower. I let the hot water sooth my pain but it didn't do much. The hole in my chest was still burning from the dream and my breathing still hadn't calmed. Angela waited for me in the living area. I pulled on some jeans and a light blue, thin, v-neck sweater. I really didn't want to pull my hair up so I just let my curls cling to my shoulders. I took a few extra minutes to calm myself. "Bella, he's not coming back. Just...let go." I told myself. But I couldn't let go. I wouldn't let go.

"You ready?" Angela asked in her polite tone. I smiled and followed behind her. Angela walked beside me as we wandered the campus. She told me about how Mike and Jessica were dating the last time she talked to them. She told me about how nice Ben was and how he called to check up on her frequently. That made me smile. Ben had always been the worrying type.

We were practically dying by the time we found a park bench. Angela had been on the look out for some place to eat at. We had searched and still came up with nothing so we broke down and started looking at a map of the campus. "Hey, I'm gonna get some coffee. You want anything?" I asked. I wasn't the type for coffee but I was really tired and I needed something to keep me awake. And since we still hadn't found a place to eat at, I resorted to going to a coffee stand. "No, thanks. Meet you back here?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

I never thought that this many people could drink coffee. I was in a line that was the length of a school bus. I waited patiently and flipped through my missed messages on my phone. _Call me. We're home. Want to talk to you! _That was sent from my mom at least eight times. I laughed as I read the rest. She was extremely worried. Why? I was finally at the front of the line. I ordered a french vanilla and paid the man.

I held the coffee in one hand and my phone in the other. I was about to dial my mom's cell when I bumped into someone. The coffee seemed to only spill all over me. Thank goodness. That would have been really embarrassing. "I am so sorry. Geez that is really hot coffee!" I said as I pulled at my sweater. I was trying to vent my shirt for the coffee was scolding my skin. I was a little suspicious when they said nothing back. I looked up and found those hypnotic topaz eyes staring down at me. I felt my breath hitch.

"Bella." He breathed. He tried to escape me in Forks and now I'm at Harvard. Great. He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker. He eyes were playing with the rhythm of my heart beat. "Edward." I whispered. I felt my heart jump as I said his name. It was the first time I said his name in more than a year. "Edward!" I heard a female yell. I looked over his shoulder and saw a blond heading his way. He looked behind him and then back to me. He had moved on. The blond wrapped her arm around his and smiled "Well, I have to go." I said before I left.

I could feel the hole in my chest burn wide open. "Bella, what happened to your shirt?" Ang asked as I sat next to her. "I bumped into Edward." I whispered. "Bella, Tell me everything." Angela demanded. I felt my throat tighten. The unshed tears were stinging my eyes. "I had a coffee and I turned around to leave and I was trying to call my mom and then I bumped into someone and my coffee dumped all over me. I looked up and it was Edward. He said my name and then a blonde girl called for him and I think he's...moved on." I sobbed.

She pulled me into her arms. She supported my weight as she walked me back to the dorm. All I could think about was how that blonde girl was his new girlfriend. He really did get someone better. He deserved her. "She's not doing to well." I heard Angela say from the living room. "Bella, You have a visitor." Angel said as she poked her head in. Please don't be Edward. Alice walked in the room and sat down beside me. "Alice?" Was I dreaming? "Hey, Bella. I missed you so much. You don't know how much I missed you." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I started to cry again. "I heard about what happened. He's a idiot. I'm so sorry you had to see that." She kissed the top of my head.

"Alice, she's perfect. I know why he left me, now. I could never compare to her!" I sobbed into her shoulder. I still couldn't believe Alice was here. I thought I would never see her again. And now here she was. Alice just held me closer and stroked my hair. "Is that the shirt I got you?" She asked. I looked down at my coffee stained shirt and nodded. "Now, I really am going to kill him!" Said angrily.

**Alice's point of view.**

I was furious by the time I left Bella's dorm. But yet I was so proud of her for getting into Harvard and so happy that I could have my sister back. But still furious about what had happened today. HE didn't even say sorry for ruining her shirt! I mean, Before we came to Harvard, I had a vision that Tanya would come too. I didn't think that she would date, Edward! "Edward!" I yelled as I saw him standing beside Emmett. He looked guilty.

"I didn't know you could break a heart more than once!" I seethed. "Alice, I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to say? How are you? I'm sure that would have not gone over well." He said. I was still ticked that he didn't say anything else but her name. "Edward, She thinks you and Tanya...are...you know." I couldn't even say it. Edward tensed beside me. His hands clutched into fist and then released. "Her exact words were Alice she's perfect. I know why he left me, now. I could never compare to that! She thinks there's something wrong with her! And we both know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with that sweet, sweet girl!" I bellowed.

Edward started to pace back and forth in front of me. "I can't believe I upset her that much. I didn't know she was going to be here. But Alice, when I saw her today..." He trailed off. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Edward, she's heart broken. I've never seen Bella so upset in my life. It hurt me to see her like that." I murmured as I thought about her tears.

**What do you think?\**

**Please review!**


	3. The garden

1**Hey.**

**Please review.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's point of view.**

It's been day since I saw him last. I try not to think of him but I keep failing. He image of him and his blonde are killing me. "What do you think Bella?" Alice thought as she held up to outfits for me. I shrugged. I had been a little bit more quieter the past couple of day. Maybe Because I was in deep thought about him all the time. Alice had put me in a dark blue silk top with jeans. I had no clue why she was dressing me up for class. It's not like I was out to impress anyone.

"I am so happy that we have all they same classes." Alice cheered as she pulled me to our class. "Who would have thought you would want to major in science too?" I said lifelessly. I was planning on becoming a doctor. See, I really hadn't thought about what I was going to go to college for, but after I started thinking about it, I wanted to be a doctor. Alice pulled me into our first class and sat me down next to her. "Why, hello Edward." Alice said. I suddenly felt my heart pump. I kept my eyes down. "Alice." He said as he took the seat next to her. I noticed that his girlfriend was with him. Great.

I really did try to concentrate. But My mind kept wondering back to him. And his girlfriend talked the whole time! It was enough to drive me insane. Note to self: Don't sit with Edward and girlfriend anymore. Alice kept looking at me with the same expression. Worried. I guess she was afraid I wasn't going to be able to make it till the end of class. And she was right. This was pure torture. I was wishing that a fire alarm would go off or something.

I tried to take noted but every time I wrote something down it was one of my thoughts. I decided to look at the teacher and only him. He was short and plump. He had and bald spot on his head which I like to call a dry patch. I was examining his head rather than listening to what he was saying. He probably thought I was so into his lecture but in reality I was staring at his shiny head. I tried not to laugh when the light caught it and made it shine brighter.

But even his shiny head couldn't keep me from thinking about Edward. I internally winced as I thought his name. It hurt just think of him. He had moved on. Why couldn't I? Oh, yeah. I was in love with him! Hopelessly in love as a matter of fact. I couldn't wait for the shiny, bald, professor to call class. I needed out of here. AI felt like I was being judge just by being in the same room as the blonde. I could see why he chose her. She was perfect and...wasn't. I was weak and fragile. She was...vampire. Unlike me who was just a little human.

Alice passed me a note as my fingers tapped against the desk. I angled my body so that the professor couldn't see that I was reading a note. _I know it's hard. But trust me, It will get better. Are you alright?_ I huffed and quickly scribbled on the paper. _No. I mean, I can't stand being in the same room as the two of them. I feel like I am being judged just by being near her. She's just so perfect for him and...I never was._ I felt sad as I wrote that last past. I folded it back up and passed it to her. She frown and looked at me. She mouthed the words I'm sorry.

The professor finally called class and I grabbed my stuff and rushed from the room. "Bella!" Alice called. I slowed down and waited for her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's fine." My voice was thick with sorrow and I could barely breath.

**Edward's point of view.**

I really did hate myself. I could have said something. Hi would have worked only I couldn't find my lips. But when I saw the note that Bella had passed to Alice, I was completely shocked. _I know it's hard. But trust me, It will get better. Are you alright?_ Bella huffed and her eyes looked say she tossed the note back to Alice.. _No. I mean, I can't stand being in the same room as the two of them. I feel like I am being judged just by being near her. She's just so perfect for him and...I never was._

My dead heart crumbled as I read the note. She thought she wasn't god enough for me? It was the other way around. I wasn't good enough for her. And she thought there was something between me and Tanya. Tanya's nice but I could never have any feeling for her as I did for Bella. Bella was the only one for me. The only one I could ever love. It hurt me to know that she thought that she wasn't good enough. Because the truth was she was better. She was so much better. And I didn't deserve her. _I can't believe Bella's going to be a doctor. That sounds like her._ Alice thought. Bella was going to become a doctor? I could see her as a doctor. She sure has the compassion for one.

The professor called class and Bella hurried from the room. And I knew it was because of my presence. As I walked outside into the cool air Tanya wrapped her arm around my. I pulled my arm away and walked off. I had to stay away from her. Bella thought we were together and I had to prove that we weren't.

**Bella's point of view.**

I was wrapped in my jacket trying to keep warm. Angela had kept talking as we walked back from the pizza parlor. "I think I'm going to take a walk." I told her when we got close to the dorm. She hugged me goodbye and went back to the dorm. The garden outside our window always looked welcoming so I decided to start their.

I just needed to think. To sort out all the conflicts in my head. Think about how I was going to live the next four years here. I surely couldn't transfer. I liked it here and I would lose my scholarship. I gazed at the garden and all it's beauty. "Bella!" I jumped at the sound f my name. I looked on the other side of the fountain and saw Emmett and Edward sitting on a bench. Before I could say anything I was thrown into a tight hug. "I missed you so much Bella!" Emmett said as he squeezed the life out of me. "Emmett...can't...breath." I gasped out

Emmett set me down and put his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry." He said looking guilty. I smiled and lightly punched him on the arm. I noticed that Edward was now standing behind him. "I think I should go. I don't want to be a bother." I said backing away. Emmett pouted and whimpered "Bella?" I felt bad for leaving but I knew Edward didn't want me here. I pulled Emmett into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry. I really am. I love you Emmett. You'll always be my big brother. Just know that." the tears were falling and I couldn't control them. I wanted so badly to hang out with him. Be his klutzy sister. But I couldn't.

"Bella? Don't go." He called again. I just let more tears fall as I heard his plea.

**Edward's point of view.**

It was easier to think outside in the darkness. My eyes were perfectly fine but I'm sure it would have been difficult for a human to see. I took a hard breath and exhaled loudly. I had so many thoughts running through my head and I was shocked that they were all mine for once. I buried my face in my hands as I let images of Bella fill my mind. She was now eighteen and she hadn't changed a bit. She still has a great heart and a beautiful smile. It hurts to think about her. I could remember how her skin felt against mine as we bumped into each other. Her warm touch had sent shivers up and down my spine. How stupid was I to not know that it was her immediately.

What I would give to have her again. She was everything to me. My life...My love...My happiness...My heart. My reason for being and I left her ! I had to be the stupidest guy to give her up. No. I _was_ the stupidest guy. She's the girl of my dreams and I just walked away! But I did it for a good reason. I wanted her safe and happy. But from what I hear she's not even happy! Way to go Edward! Looks like you really screwed this up.

I never imagined I could hate myself more! I had This girl- No. I had Bella! She was all I ever wanted. Needed. Beautiful...smart...kind...Bella! Why did I have to mess things up so much? I was lucky enough to be with Bella who somehow loved me and I walked away from her. Told her I didn't need her. That I didn't want her! I had suffered a year and six months. I was done suffering. I needed her like a human needs air. I lifted my my head to stare at the water fountain in front of me. There was an angel place perfectly in the middle of the fountain. I couldn't quiet tell why but the angel reminded me of Bella.

And this made me want her more. I felt a hard hand smack onto my shoulder. "Bro? What's wrong? You've been distant these past days." Emmett said as he took a seat next to me on the stone bench. I took a deep breath and held it. I had a lot to say but I summarize. "I bumped into Bella..." I trailed off and Emmett looked confused. "She saw me with Tanya." I finished. Emmett's eyes got big and then they came to understanding. _Bro, she thinks that you and Tanya are...?_ Emmett thought. I nodded.

"Do you love her?" Emmett asked. _Bella, I mean._ He clarified. I looked at him like he was missing the answer. And he was. It was very obvious of how I felt. "Emmett, I love her more than life it's self. I would rather be ripped to pieces and burned than to live with out her any longer. I _need_ her, Emmett!" I'm sure he could see the agony in my eyes. I know I can feel it. _Looks like you got your wish. _He thought. But before I could make any sense of what he meant, He jumped up and ran. "Bella!" He yelled as he picked her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. I was burning with jealousy. I wish I could do that!

"I missed you so much Bella!" Emmett said as he squeezed the life out of her. I was starting to worry if she was breathing or not. "Emmett...can't...breath." She struggled. I sighed as he put her down. "I'm sorry." He said looking guilty. Bella smiled and knock Emmett in the arm. Bella's big brown eyes caught mine and she quickly looked away. Why? I wanted to pull her face up so that I could get lost in her chocolate eyes."I think I should go. I don't want to be a bother." Bella said as she stepped backwards, her eyes were on me.

She thought she was bothering me? That was absurd. Emmett pouted and whimpered "Bella?" Bella's eyes shot back to Emmett and a pained look covered her face. She slowly came toward Emmett and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry. I really am. I love you Emmett. You'll always be my big brother. Just know that." When she pulled away, I could see that tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella? Don't go." Emmett plead. "Please stay." I whispered to low for her ears.

**Please review!**

**Love you!**


	4. sleeping beauty

1**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was my birthday and I was really busy! Here's the next**

**chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**I love your reviews!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's point of view.**

I don't know how long I stood there before I could snap out of my state and actually come back to realization. "Edward. What are you going to do? She looked so hurt." Emmett said as I watched her walk away. My eyes followed her as she disappeared into the darkness. There was a sense of fright when I thought about her walking in the dark. I didn't like it. But I hardly think that she would want me to walk her to her dorm. I was torn between giving her her space and trying to protect her. It was torture!"I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that I can't take this anymore. It's...it's driving me insane!" I growled as I thought of that day in the forest.

I paced the courtyard for what seemed like forever. It always seemed like forever when I wasn't with her. Being a vampire, time tends to move pretty slow but with out it's like it stopped altogether. I pulled my hands down my face as paced back and forth. Emmett was starting to get fed up that I hadn't done anything towards Bella yet. I was thinking. I had to plan on what I would be doing! Can't he see this?! I was distracted when I heard the conversation that was coming from a dorm right above me. The light was on and someone was pacing just as I was. They were having an intent conversation on their cell phone.

"Alice, We need you." I recognized Angela Weber's voice. She had this look of sorrow and worry. Her index finger tapped against the back of the phone as she kept pacing. "What's wrong?" Alice's vice said from the other end of the line. Angela stopped in her tracks and walked from the window. I quickly climbed a near by tree so that I could see what was going on. Angela stood by a shut door and pressed her ear against it. "It's Bella. I left her so that she could take a walk and she came back crying. I looked out the window to see what possibly could have made her so upset and I saw-" Angela was cut off but Alice's seething tone as she grumbled "Edward! I'm on my way, Angela. Will she even come out of her room?" Alice asked.

I left the conversation to listen to the room that Angela was standing next to. I knew that if Bella was in that room I wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. I tried to hear any noises that would prove her presence. I could hear a unsteady heart beat and a quiet sob. I knew Bella's heart beat. I was tuned to her heart beat. The rhythm of it is burned into my memory. I would be able to find it any where that's how attuned I am to it. I took a whiff of the air**. **My throat burn as it let her scent invade my throat. I took a deep breath and let her scent attack me more. Sure, I was burning but I loved her scent.

My head fell when I realized that my Bella was alone in her room crying right now. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. And the truth was, I was the reason she was crying. I was the reason she was so upset. I was the cause of her pain. My hand gripped at the tree branch beside me. The wood snapped in response to my tight grip.I lightly jumped from the tree and landed on the soft ground.

**"**Emmett, Rose is looking for you." I heard Alice's pixie voice whisper. I was expecting her fury but she didn't look at me with resentment or hatred. Emmett nodded and turned to walk away. I just stood there, looking at the window where Bella's dorm was. My tendons were tight as I let my anger for my stupidity take over. "Edward," Alice said as she laid her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to talk to her. Please..._please,_ promise that you'll fix this. I don't know what you think about Tanya...but the future is _very_ clear in my mind.I see only two futures for you. And I'm hoping that you'll pick the one I think you will."

Alice's words stabbed at my heart. Did any of these futures have Bella In them? That's the only future I wanted. And I was going to pick that one. Alice gave me a slight smile and left my side to go console Bella. It was pure agony to know that I couldn't be the one to wipe her tears away.

**Alice's point of view.**

My words were nothing but the truth. Either Edward was going to be with Bella, the future that I wanted for them both, or he would end up spending his days by his self. He had been alone long enough. I knew just as well as he did that he needed her. She was the one to make my brother seem alive again. Before Bella, he was always so quiet and sad. But when He met her and knew that she was what he wanted, It was like he was a new person. He smiled and laughed more with her and now that they're not together, he's went back to his old self. Lonely and depressed.

I knocked on the door three times. I could hear Angela hurry to the door. She whipped it open and smiled when she saw that it was me. "She wont come out." Angela informed me as I stepped in the room. I walked over to the bedroom door and waited. I tested the knob to see if it was unlocked and smiled when I heard the click of the door. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. Bella was lying on her bed with her arms around her legs.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. Her eyes looked up and met mine. I didn't saw anything. I just sat on her bed beside her and pulled her into my lap. "Bella, I knew what happened. I _saw_ it all just as Angela called me. I know how upset you are. But I have to tell you something." I waited for her to look at me or fidget but she didn't move. "He loves you...you know that right? He would give the world to you if you let him." at my words Bella moved to where she was looking up at me.

"No...Alice, he doesn't love me. He loves her. And...they are perfect for each other. I mean, he's a vampire and she is too. I was just the human who apparently wasn't enough. And It hurts now that... but I'm happy for him. If she is what he wants...then they should be together." She sobbed into my arms. It was breaking my heart to hear what she was saying. Well, you get the picture. How could she believe that she was never what he wanted? How could she believe that Tanya was perfect for Edward? Tanya wasn't all that perfect, if you ask me. She is quiet annoying at times and she can be really loud, too.

I let Bella cry into my arms as I hugged her. Only an hour had passed when she fell asleep in my arms. Edward should be here. I know she would want him to hold her and not me. I'll get Angela to stay with me tonight and he can come over here to stay with Bella! I slid Bella out of my arms and kissed her forehead. I tip-toed to the door. Angela was waiting on the couch watching tv. "Hey, Um...you should come stay the night with me. I mean, Edward's coming by to talk to Bella and they'll probably want privacy." I said as I sat next to her. She smiled and turned the tv off. "Yeah, I'll just grabbed some clothes and we can go." She cheered.

**Edward's point of view.**

I smiled at Alice's plan. I had been sitting on the stone bench in the courtyard. I had heard the whole conversation just a while ago. I couldn't believe that Bella thought she wasn't good enough and Tanya and I were the perfect couple. I cringed at the thought of being with Tanya for eternity. I knew who I wanted to spend eternity with. And I knew I was wrong for being so selfish and wanting to expose her to the immortal life. But I needed her. I knew I wouldn't be able to exist without her.

Alice and Angela were leaving the dorm when I made it up there. Angela gave me a encouraging smile and Alice patted my shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered to low for Angela to hear. _You can thank me later._ Alice thought.

The dorm was silent. The only sound was her thrumming heart and even breaths. I stared at the door to the bed room. It was like the key to my heart. Once I opened that door, I would be able to breath again. If my dead heart still worked I'm sure it would have been pounding against my chest. I was nervous. Yes, that was the word. I was nervous. What if she woke and found me there? How would she react? I took a deep breath and exhaled hard. My hand rest on the door knob. I knew what was waiting for me on the other side of the door. My Bella. I pushed my nerves aside and turned the knob.

I quietly shut the door behind me. I leaned against it when my eyes found her sleeping figure on the bed. She took my breath away. Her dark hair rest on her shoulders. She had on a light blue tee shirt with her blue striped pajama pants. But there was something off. She wasn't resting in her usual way. She was curled up and hugging the corner of her pillow.

I stepped forward where I stood beside the bed. I eased myself down to lay beside her without waking my sleeping beauty. I carefully put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to myself. Once my arms felt the touch of her warm skin, I felt at ease. She nestled her head against my chest and her hands relaxed from the pillow. I smiled as she did this. It made me feel better knowing that she used to do this when we I would climb through her window each night.

"Please, Edward. Don't leave me. Don't let me die." Bella cried in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.I tightened my hold on her. I place my hand on her cheek and stroked her soft skin. I couldn't stop myself. She was just so soft and warm. My hand skimmed from her cheek to her chin where my index finger traced her soft pink lips. "I'm here. I wont leave you." I whispered.

**What do you think?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
